dreamworks_dragonsfandomcom-20200216-history
Alvin and The Outcasts
"Alvin & the Outcasts" is the name of the sixth episode in the DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk series. This episode introduces a new character and villain - Alvin the Treacherous, leader of the Outcasts. Plot The episode begins with a recap of what happened in the previous episode, In Dragons We Trust, and the current situation on Berk, with the armory being destroyed, and the dragons having been banished from the island, with Hiccup suspecting that Mildew is responsible. The recap then ends, and the scene shifts to present day, to the dragons on Dragon Island. Hookfang and Barf and Belch are revealed to be fighting each other, but Toothless quickly intervenes before any blows are exchanged. He then goes to a slightly sheltered spot beneath a rock, where his saddle is, and looks at it sadly, before gazing out over the ocean in the direction of Berk, missing Hiccup. The scene then changes to Hiccup on the shores of Berk, who is also gazing out over the sea. It is revealed that after his discovery that Mildew had framed their dragons, he and the other teens are searching for the evidence he threw over the cliffside, hoping to find that it had washed up on the beach. Snotlout loudly complains that they've been out searching for hours, but Hiccup tells him that they have only been searching for ten minutes, and that all Snotlout had done was build was a tiny structure of sticks. He then inquires what it is, and Snotlout tells him that the pitiful construction was 'Snotlout Manor'. He then states that all he needs is a queen, trying to flirt with Astrid, but is quickly rejected. He is then interrupted as Tuffnut begins to stomp on the structure, stating that he is 'Storming the Castle'. Fishlegs then tells Hiccup that their chances of finding the things Mildew threw over the cliff are very slim, comparing it to the chances of Snotlout and Astrid dating. Astrid then goes over to Hiccup and tells him that they may never find any evidence. Just after she tells him this, Snotlout calls out in excitement, and Hiccup quickly rushes over to see what he found, but to his dismay, Snotlout had only discovered an old club that he had lost when he was little. The scene then shifts to the forge, where Gobber is crafting weapons to restock the destroyed armory. Stoick is present, and tells him that he needs to work as quickly as possible, because without weapons, Berk is completely defenseless. Although Gobber states that he shouldn't have sent the dragons away, Stoick tells him he had no other choice. Gobber then begins to describe the terrible situation that could befall the island if they were attacked, especially by their most fearsome enemy: Alvin the Treacherous, who would kill everyone in order to claim Berk. The scene then changes, and Alvin the Treacherous is revealed to be a large, intimidating warrior who lives on an island with a group of Vikings known as the Outcasts, all of whom were banished from Berk as punishment for committing terrible crimes. Much like Berk, Outcast Island is inhabited by wild dragons, but instead of taming them, Outcasts are still seen fighting them. Dragons are seen viciously attacking the Outcasts, destroying all present structures and vegetation with fire. Alvin is seen single-handedly flipping over a catapult, and shooting down a Monstrous Nightmare. He then enters the Outcasts' version of the Great Hall, which is located inside of a dormant volcano, and is sealed with a reinforced door. He speaks with his Lieutenant, Savage, and devises a plan to sail to Berk, and dock there under the cover of night. Savage then inquires why they are not going to bring the entire army. Alvin then states that they're not sailing to Berk to fight Stoick. Instead, they are going there to find one man: the "Dragon Conqueror", referring to Hiccup, but seemingly unaware of the Conqueror's true name or identity. Thinking that Hiccup is a master at fighting ''dragons, Savage tells him that he had heard stories about the Dragon Conqueror, such as him being ten feet tall, with the strength of a dozen men. Alvin then states that he shouldn't be too hard to handle, clearly confident that he is capable of overpowering the Conqueror. Back on Berk, Hiccup attempts to tell his father that Mildew is responsible for the destruction of the armory, but Stoick explains, that while he believes his son, Hiccup must have evidence in order to accuse a man of high treason. Later, as the sun sets, Hiccup and Astrid are walking together on the cliffs. Hiccup states that they need to prove Mildew framed the dragons, as it is likely the only way to get them back. Astrid then looks over the cliff and sees a ship in the distance, anchoring in an unusual location. She asks why one of their ships would dock there, and Hiccup takes out his spyglass and looks through it to see the ship more clearly. He then tells her that it's not one of their ships, and that they need to tell his dad quickly. They then run towards the Great Hall. Later that night, Alvin and his men dock on the beach, and they go in search of the Dragon Conqueror. In the Great Hall, many people are worried. Stoick attempts to calm them down, as panic is what the Outcasts will be relying on. Just then, a Viking named Sven comes in, and states that there are 30 Outcasts coming, and that all of them are armed to the teeth. Gobber then points out that with no weapons, they're defenseless. Mildew then chooses this time to attempt to pass the blame onto Hiccup, but Stoick ignores him and announces that he, Gobber, and several other Vikings will go into the woods and draw out the Outcasts. He also orders Mulch and Bucket to get the children and the elderly to Thor's Beach, as there are caves there where they can hide. They all leave, but Astrid insists on staying and fighting. Stoick gives her an Outcast hatchet that originally belonged to Alvin, but orders her to go with the others and help protect them. She nods and leaves. Hiccup then tells Stoick that he needs to get the dragons so that they can defend themselves. He allows it, but tells him to be careful, as he has no idea what Alvin is capable of. Stoick, Gobber and two other Vikings leave immediately after Hiccup does to go into the forest and set up an ambush. The scene then switches to a cliffside, where Fishlegs is seen sitting on the ground, attempting to compose poetry about how much he misses Meatlug. He states a verse, 'My heart is empty,' when he is suddenly interrupted by Alvin, who states that, 'Nothing rhymes with 'empty'.' Alvin then grabs him by the collar, and demands him to tell him the Dragon Conqueror's name. Fishlegs, however, only screams at the top of his lungs, and Alvin angrily throws him off the cliff into the ocean. Hiccup is then seen running towards the docks. When when he spots a group of Outcasts approaching, he is nearly discovered, and is forced to hide behind a house. He then hears something behind him and turns to see Fishlegs, who tells him that Alvin is looking for him, 'The Dragon Conqueror'. Alvin and Savage walk through the village, and see that the armory has been destroyed. They then locate Stoick's house. Alvin kicks down the door and barges in, demanding that Stoick reveal himself, but he is not there. Just then, one of his men approaches and states that he has found fresh tracks leading into the forest. He has also received reports of a large man with a bucket on his head (Bucket) heading down to the beach. Alvin decides they should split up. He orders four of his men to search the woods, while he and the other go to beach. He then asks Savage how many hostages he thinks a Dragon Conqueror is worth. Hiccup and Fishlegs overhear their conversation while hiding, and Fishlegs asks what they're going to do. Hiccup then tells him to go to the woods and warn Stoick, while he tries to get ahead of Alvin and warn Mulch and the others. Meanwhile, in the forest, Gobber explains that when the Outcasts come looking for them, they'll ambush them. Stoick then asks what weapons they have with them. Gobber tells him that they have two frying pans, a rolling pin, and a kitchen knife. Stoick doesn't appear to have high hopes for the ambush, but Gobber throws the kitchen knife at a tree, which causes it to split in half. Elsewhere, Mulch is leading the people to the caves, but then notices that Bucket has gone missing. A little girl then tells him that Bucket went back to get her stuffed lamb, 'Lamby'. Mulch goes back to look for him and finds him with the lamb. Bucket then states that he couldn't help himself, as the little girl had been crying. Mulch then sighs and replies that his bucket is hard, but his heart is soft. The two start to leave and return to guide the others, but are then caught at spear point by Alvin and his men, who state that they followed Bucket. Hiccup arrives, but hides when Alvin appears, and realizes that he was too late to warn the others. Back in the forest, the Outcasts chase after Gobber and eventually corner him, but they are then ambushed by Stoick and the others, who succeed in stopping them. The Vikings then hear someone coming, and Stoick tackles him, only to discover that it is Fishlegs, who tells him that Alvin is looking for Hiccup. On the beach, Alvin and the Outcasts are holding Mulch, Bucket, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Mildew, and the others hostage. Alvin introduces himself to those who don't know him, and tells them that he is not after them, but after the Dragon Conqueror. Mildew then tells Astrid to say goodbye to Hiccup, and raises his hand to get Alvin's attention, planning to tell the Outcast leader about Hiccup. Astrid quickly elbows him in the face and knocks him out; she catches him and tells Alvin that her "grandfather" is frail, and that he needs his rest, after which she drops him in disgust when Alvin turns away. Alvin continues on, saying if they tell him who the Dragon Conqueror is, then they can all go free. Snotlout decides to show Alvin who's a conqueror: he takes out his club he found on the beach and charges Alvin while his back is turned, but when Alvin turns around and glares at him, Snotlout gets scared and offers the club to him instead. Alvin tells him to check his pants because he thinks he soiled himself. Alvin turns his back again, and this time Astrid throws her hatchet at him, but Alvin catches it and states that he is happy to have his old hatchet back. The Outcasts then push Astrid to Alvin, who tells her that trying to kill him wasn't very smart. He then asks who the Dragon Conqueror is, painfully yanking back on her hair braid. Hiccup then intervenes and reveals himself, telling Alvin to leave her alone. Hiccup comes before Alvin and tells him that he is the Dragon Conqueror, but the Outcasts just laugh at him, with Alvin calling him "Stoick's little embarrassment". Hiccup then points out that there are no dragons on Berk, and that he is the one responsible for that; he gives Astrid a nod, and she picks up on his hint, going along with the story, telling Alvin how the all the dragons are afraid of him, and that he had even conquered a Night Fury. Alvin accuses Hiccup of bluffing, but Hiccup simply states that there's only one way to find out: take him to Dragon Island. Much later, Alvin and Hiccup are gone, while everyone else, even Fishlegs (Who previously was not a prisoner), have remained captives of the Outcasts still left on the island. Stoick and Gobber ambush them, and succeed in capturing the Outcasts. Stoick attempts to interrogate one of them about Alvin's location, but Astrid tells him that Hiccup gave himself up to Alvin, and that they're on their way to Dragon Island. Meanwhile, at daybreak on Alvin's ship, Hiccup is revealed to have been forced to stand against the mast at spear point by Savage and another Outcast warrior, with Hiccup asking if the spears are really necessary. Alvin then begins to state rhetorically that Hiccup has surely heard stories from his father about him, but Hiccup feigns ignorance, and casually denies that Stoick has ever told him anything about Berk's most feared enemy. He appears to be intentionally irritating Alvin, but tells him that he will do what he says if Alvin will leave his people in peace. On a different ship, Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs, and several other Vikings are arming catapults, while Stoick tells them that they will lay down cover while Astrid and the others get the dragons. The twins volunteer to beat up Alvin, but Stoick tells them that it's not about Alvin, but about Hiccup: they're there to bring him home. The scene then returns to Hiccup and Alvin, who land on Dragon Island. Hiccup is then escorted from the boat by the armed band of Outcasts onto the beach. Toothless then emerges from the large cavern made previously by the Red Death. The Outcasts are awestruck and fearful, wondering what it is, to which Hiccup replies, in a somewhat cheerful tone, that the dragon is a Night Fury, 'The unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself.' The Outcasts at first prepare to attack Toothless, but Hiccup stops them, claiming that the arrows will only make him angry. Hiccup volunteers to display his dragon fighting abilities on the Night Fury, and Alvin happily agrees to watch, telling his men that they were about to watch a boy get eaten by a dragon. Hiccup approaches, and Toothless gleefully tackles him and begins licking him. Hiccup quickly makes Toothless understand the gravity of the situation, and the two of them then pretend to fight (Although the acting is not convincing). While obscured by his body and wings, Hiccup begins to strap Toothless' saddle onto his back. By the time Alvin and his men realize that something is suspicious, it's too late, as Toothless turns around with his rider on his back, with Hiccup stating in triumph, "By the way, it's not 'Dragon Conqueror', It's 'Dragon ''Trainer'!" With this, he and Toothless take off into the air. Alvin is then quick to realize that he is in a predicament, and orders his men to fire their catapults.Toothless dodges all three of the boulders hurled at him, but is knocked slightly off balance. In the time it takes for him to recover, the Outcasts have readied a volley of arrows. Hiccup and Toothless are completely helpless, but before the arrows can hit Toothless, they are incinerated by Stormfly, as the other teens arrive on their dragons. Stoick sails in range of the Outcast ship and fires his catapults, trying to take out the Outcasts' own catapults. The dragons move in to attack, and Savage fires off a catapult, which goes through the Outcasts' own sail. Although taken by surprise, Stormfly barrel rolls Astrid out of harm's way, but Astrid has no time to hold on, and falls off of her back, landing on Alvin's ship. Alvin quickly seizes her, and welcomes her aboard. Hiccup sees this and tells the teens to hold their fire, but Snotlout misunderstands him and fires a near miss with Hookfang, causing huge amounts of steam as the flames hit the water. Stoick sees this as a strategy, and tells Hiccup to get all of the dragons to fire into the water. Hiccup orders the riders to do this, and the dragons creates a massive cloud of fog as their flames create steam. The Outcasts begin to lose their confidence, and are intimidated as they are blinded by the eerie fog, and hear the dragons' roars through it. Alvin orders them to fire at anything, causing them to attack in random directions. Stoick then rams his longboat into the side of Alvin's ship. Alvin is knocked off balance and Astrid hits him twice with an oar. Before he can recapture her, Toothless flies by and rams into his face. With a quick turn, they pick up Astrid and escape from Alvin's ship. Stoick then leaps aboard and begins a fist fight with Alvin, stating that it was low of him to kidnap his son, and Alvin replying that he will take what he wants. Alvin grabs an anchor line and begins whipping it around in an attempt to kill Stoick, but he then gets the anchor stuck in the head ornament of his ship that he damaged on an earlier swing. Stoick yanks him forward, and wraps Alvin's wrists with the rope, before he disorients him with a punch to the face. The head of the ship detaches and pulls Alvin overboard. Pushing his longboat free, Stoick leaps back to safety and shouts to Hiccup and the others to burn the ship. Hiccup and Toothless begin a deadly diving assault on the Outcast ship as the Outcasts jump overboard. The dragons each shoot at the ship, and soon, they sink the Outcast ship. Hiccup then lands on the Hooligan longboat and explains to his anxious father that he felt that if he could just get to Toothless he could make things right. The pair then look on the burning remains of Alvin's ship. As the kids fly back triumphantly on their dragons, Alvin watches from the beach of Dragon island, and though he and his men are stranded, having lost to Stoick and his son, he begins to laugh cruelly, saying, "They ride dragons! We get that boy, and we'll ride dragons!" With this, all the surviving outcasts break out into sinister laughter. Back on Berk, the crowds cheer for the victorious dragons, welcoming them back to the island. Hiccup happily tells Toothless that he is home again. Mildew is the only one who isn't happy, and attempts to remind everyone of what the dragons had done earlier (in reality what Mildew framed the dragons for doing), but Stoick tells him that the dragons saved everyone's lives, and silences him with a glare, daring him to protest any further. Hiccup follows close behind, and sternly tells Mildew that even if he cannot prove it, he will never forget what Mildew did by framing the dragons. The dragons and their riders walk happily up from the pier to the cheers of the tribe. The episode then ends with Hiccup's closing narration: "It's funny how an attack from your greatest enemy can change things over night. I set out to prove that our dragons would never hurt us. What they proved is that they will always protect us." Trivia *Introducing Alvin from the books Category:Episodes Category:Riders of Berk